idea_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ice Age: Landspace Damage (2019 film)
UNDER CONSTRUCTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Ice Age: Landscape Damage 'is a 2019 American 3D computer animated science fiction comedy film produced by Blue Sky Studios and distributed by 20th Century Fox. It is the sixth installment in the ''Ice Age film series and the sequel to Ice Age: Collision Course (2016). Plot Cast * Ray Romano as Manny, a Woolly Mammoth and the no nonsense leader of The Herd * John Leguizamo as Sid, a Giant Ground Sloth and the founder of The Herd and Manny and Diego's best friend * Denis Leary as Diego, a Smilodon and Manny and Sid's best friend * Queen Latifah as Ellie, a Woolly Mammoth and Manny's wife * Keke Palmer as Peaches, a Woolly Mammoth and Manny's daughter * Adam DeVine as Julian, a Mastodon and Peaches' husband * Seann William Scott as Crash, a Possum * Josh Peck as Eddie, a Possum * Wanda Sykes as Granny, a Giant Ground Sloth and Sid's grandmother, who fans will think is hot. he appears in Sid's flashback and the credits * Jessie J as Brooke, a Giant Ground Sloth and Sid's wife * Josh Gad as Louis, a hedgehog and Peaches' best friend and Roger's pal * Nick Offerman as Gavin, a handsome Saurornithoides and the father of Gertie and Roger * Stephanie Beatriz as Gertie, a cool posh and foxy Saurornithoides and Gavin's daughter * Max Greenfield as Roger, a freaky and cowardly Dakotaraptor and Gavin's son * Chris Wedge as Scrat, a Saber Tooth Squirrel * Karen Disher as Scratte, a female Saber Tooth Squirrel * Michael Strahan as Teddy, a Palaeolagus and Granny's husband * Jesse Tyler Ferguson as Shangri Llama, a Llama who moves to The Valley * Drake as Ethan, a Woolly Mammoth and Julian's mate * Nicki Minaj as Steffie, a Woolly Mammoth and Ethan's wife * Heather Morris as Katie, a Woolly Mammoth * Elle Fanning as Meghan, a Woolly Mammoth * Melissa Rauch as Francine, a Giant Ground Sloth who becomes Marshall's love interest * David Tennant as Captain Marco, a Gigantopithecus and the main antagonist * Jeremy Renner as Captain Nak, a Gigantopithecus and the secondary antagonist * Peter Dinklage as Captain Gutt, a Gigantopithecus when she got eaten by Sirens in Switchback Cove, when he's now a skeleton * Aziz Ansari as Squint, a Palaeolagus who survived in Ice Age The Great Eggscape * Kunal Nayyar as Gupta, a Badger who survived in Ice Age 4 * Nick Frost as Flynn, a Elephant Seal who survived in Ice Age 4 * Rebel Wilson as Raz, a Procoptodon who survived in Ice Age 4 * Alan Tudyk as Milton,a Giant Ground Sloth (Sid's dad), They join the herd * Joy Behar as Eunice, a Giant Ground Sloth (Sid's mother), They join the herd * Ben Gleib as Marshall, a Giant Ground Sloth (Sid's brother), They join the herd * Eddie "Piolín" Sotelo as Uncle Fungus, a Giant Ground Sloth (Sid's uncle), They join the herd * Frank Welker as Momma Dino, a Tyrannosaurus Rex/Rudy, a white Baryonyx * Carlos Saldanha as Egbert, Yoko, and Shelly * Neil deGrasse Tyson as Neil deBuck Weasel, a weasel astronomer who exists in Buck's mind. Production Soundtrack Trivia Release Date: July 12, 2019